La nueva Organización
by Ranm92
Summary: Una nueva organización quiere quiere matar a nuestro ángel, pero no será tan fácil. Adivinais porque? El amor siempre triunfa!
1. Un buen día para morir

**La nueva organización**

Comentarios míos

"Lugar"

·····························································································································································································

**_Capítulo 1: Un buen día para morir._**

-Ran, vamos! Llegaremos tarde a la Universidad!- se oyó a Shinichi, en el timbre. Normalmente era yo, la que le esperaba a él, pero esa noche he tenido un extraño sueño, y me he quedado dormida. Me disculpo a Shinichi, pero no le cuento lo del sueño. No quiero preocuparle. Pero te lo contaré a ti porque eres mi mayor confidente. No es que a Shinichi no le cuente nada, pero… Bueno, te lo cuento, y luego ya aclararé.

Pues bien, iba por un callejón, con Shinichi, cuando de repente, él desaparece. Me quedo sola en medio de la oscuridad de una sala grande. Entonces mi sombra toma forma propia, y sale de la pared, convirtiéndose en una mujer de figura esbelta, vestida de de negro. Se acerca a mí, y me inyecta algo con una jeringuilla que se saca de la americana. Entonces, todo comienza a dar vueltas, y de repente, lo veo todo un metro más alto.

Me miro las manos. He encogido. Puede que sea una tontería, pero no quiero preocupar a Shinichi. Bah, deben de ser paranoias mías.

-Te preocupa algo?- dio en el blanco. Vaya, hay que ver, que oportuno es Shinichi. Justo cuando no se me ocurre ninguna excusa…

-No, nada, es que no he dormido demasiado bien…- esta excusa servirá. En el fondo no es tanta excusa, es verdad, que no he dormido bien…

Bien, fin de las clases. Vacaciones. No más exámenes. Ya era hora. **Parida monumental, pero bueno…**

Vuelvo sola a casa, Shinichi tiene entreno. Uff. Que miedo da la escuela a oscuras... **Vaya día lleva la chavala, con las paranoias** Que raro que a estas horas no haya nadie por las calles…Bueno, luego llamaré a Shinichi, para ver cuando quedamos… Mierda. Hay alguien detrás de mí. Parece un hombre. Me está siguiendo desde hace un buen rato. Empiezo a correr, él me sigue. Qué hago? Shinichi debe tener el móvil en el vestidor, y papá está de viaje de novios con mamá…

Qué hago? Hay algo en el suelo. Una lata. Sí, en qué estaría yo pensando. **Eso me gustaría saber a mí…¬¬U**AY! Tenía que pasar. La veo y me tropiezo con ella. Dónde tengo la cabeza… Oh, no! Noto una mano que me coge, detrás de mí… Un… Un pañuelo?

-Aaah…Shi…Shinichi… SHINICHI!-todo se vuelve borroso, da vueltas sin parar…

"Lugar oscuro, húmedo, amplio"

-Mmmmh….-abro los ojos, pero como si no los hubiera abierto, veo lo mismo que con los ojos cerrado. O sea, nada**.Esta chiquilla me está decepcionando.** Dónde estoy? Este sitio me suena… Claro! Del sueño! No será uno de esos sueños premonitorios? Ay, dios mío… Ya sé lo que pasará ahora y no me gusta nada. Oigo pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Pasos como de zapatos de tacón de aguja. Una mujer. La del sueño? No!La puerta se abre bruscamente. Hay la misma luz que con la puerta cerrada. **En esa casa no se gastan mucho dinero en facturas eléctricas, que digamos…xD **La mujer enciende una vela. No se le ve la cara, lleva un velo que le tapa la cara. Vaya día… Me haré la dormida…Oigo el ruido de un móvil. La voz de la mujer, que contesta:

-Diga? Sí, ya tenemos el APTX4869.

Ese nombre me suena mucho. De qué? Ayy! Qué rabia!

-No, lo encontramos en una bodega, bajo una trampilla, en la central. Sí. Enseguida te la traigo. Sí, los antiguos la usaban para...

Los antiguos? De qué va esto?

-Sí, es mortal... Vale, hasta luego.

Mortal?Ay mi madre! Espera. Lo siento, lo noto. Siento que se aproxima.

- Aaaa...aaaa...ACHÍS!- Mierda!

-Hombre! Vaya, veo que estás despierta.

-Sí, muy observadora.

-Qué pena, eres bastante mona. Pero nos has descubierto. Una de dos: o te haces de la WIB, o te matamos.

- Nunca me haré de...

-Decidido. Te dejaré un momento para que te hagas a la idea, y cuando me avises, te mataré.

- Cómo? Espera!No quiero morir! No quie...-nada. La puerta está cerrada de nuevo. Voy a morir. Esto es muy fuerte, dios mío.

Espera. Oigo algo. Una voz de hombre? Quien será? Vaya, más asesinos despiadados sin escrúpulos dispuestos a matar por gusto. **Cuantas pelis de gangsters has visto, mona?**

-Sí, enseguida se lo doy. – la mujer esa vuelve a la carga.

Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Adiós mundo cruel, adiós Shinichi, adiós Sonoko, adiós papá…

-Hola, guapa. Preparada para morir?-vaya pregunta --U

-Hombre, digamos que hoy no es un buen día para morir… Quizás otro día…

-Muy buena, la broma, chata. Te podrías haber dedicado.-de qué va? No iba en broma!

Sacó una caja de medicamentos de un maletín negro, sacó una pastilla rojo pasión, y lo metió en un vaso de agua.

-Levanta. Vamos fuera, si no, luego tendré que llevar tu cadáver a fuera, y pesas demasiado.

-Oiga usted! Un poco de respeto.- os preguntaréis porqué no uso una llave de kárate de las mías. Muy fácil: en este momento, estoy en blanco.

Fuera no hacía mucho frío, pero almenos, la Luna proporconaba un poco de luz, la suficiente como para ver la cara de aquella señora. Era peliroja, ojos verdes, y labios finos. Iba con un vestido de fiesta, negro, y se había quitado el velo.

-Venga, hay que apresurarse, que mi marido me espera.

-Tu marido?Es que vosotros también os casais?

-Pues sí, algún problema?

-No, ninguno. Solo preguntaba.

-Bueno, en ese caso, dame las manos.- no sé porque narices, pero se las dí. A veces pienso como se puede ser tan idiota. Me las ha atado. Je. Hay que ver. Bueno…Adiós, lectores…Adiós…

-Bébete esto. Felices sueños, monada.-Más que bebermelo, me lo hizo beber, tengo las manos atadas.

Veo que la mujer se va, y se sube a un coche negro, bueno más que un coche, una limusina, donde le espera un hombre… Espera. Todo esto me suena mucho. Bah, serán paranoias premortales.

Todo empezieza a dar vueltas muy deprisa, y a volverse terriblemente borroso. Esto es…No puede ser… EL SUEÑOO! Entonces, ahora yo… NOOO! MAMAAAAA!

**_Fin del Capítulo 1_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bueenooo! Qué os ha parecido? Los más listos, habréis adivinado de qué se trata el veneno. Y para los que no, que me manden reviews para ver qué será de Ran. Hombre, los que tambien lo sabeis tamien podies mandar reviews,eeeh. Jejeje. Para el siguiente capítulo, os tengo reservada una sorpresa, pero no os la contaré!Es bastante cómica, de verdad. Ya veréis. Fue un golpe de inspiración! xDxD

Puede que este sea mu cortito, pero es que lo demás lo reservo pa cuando me hayais enviado los reviews. Si creeis que le falta algo, o que esta mal,( o bien) me lo poneis to en los reviews.

Bueno, me gustaría dedicar este Fic a Meico, por ayudarme a entrar en el maravilloso mundo de DC, y por ayudarme. Y por estar siempre ahí! TkM, wapaa! Friends 4 Ever!

Para que suba el siguiente, me tendréis que enviar 3 reviews como mínimo! Hala, ahí os quedais! Jejeje

DEWSSSS!


	2. La historia se repite

En el capítulo anterior…: Una misteriosa organización secuestra a Ran, y una misteriosa mujer de la organización le hace beber un veneno llamado aptx 4869.(Ya sabeis cual es). Todo esto le recuerda a un sueño que ha tenido…En beberse el veneno, todo empieza a dar vueltas, y Ran empieza a caer en la inconsciencia de un veneno supuestamente mortal…

**La nueva organización**

****

**_Capítulo 2: La historia se repite_**

- Mira, que niña más mona! Nos la llevamos a casa? Parece que está abandonada…Vaya padres más irresponsables andan por el mundo…Venga, bonita, vamos a casa…Tiene cara de ángel… Me pregunto si tendrá nombre…

Oigo voces a mi alrededor…Aaah…Me duele la cabeza. Me siento extraña. Algo ha cambiado en mí. Algo muy grande. No sé de que se trata pero… Abro los ojos. No tengo la más remota idea de dónde estoy. Es un barrio desconocido. Hay alguien a mi lado. Estoy en un coche? No entiendo nada.

-Yukiko, se ha despertado!

Yukiko? Ese es el nombre de la madre de Shinichi…Abro los ojos del todo.

-Yukiko?- no puede ser. Debo de estar soñando.

-Mira que mona, Yusaku!

-Yu…Yusaku? Eh, que os pasa? Soy yo, Ran! Qué pasa, de qué va la broma?- no entiendo nada! Que les pasa a los padres de Shinichi?Cómo es que estoy en un taxi?

-Qué? Ran? Sí, en efecto, Ran es una amiga de Shinichi. Pero Ran está en el extranjero, guapa. Oh, pobrecilla, debe de estar muy cansada. No te preocupes, que enseguida vamos a casa.

-A…a casa?- esto es demasiado. No me reconocen, que me ha pasado no entiendo nada…-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mis manos! Qué les pasa a mis manos? Dios mío! No puedo…Soy…SOY PEQUEÑA!

-Sí, cariño, eres pequeña. Pero no tengas prisa, ya crecerás.Ah! Y te presentaremos a tu hermanito, Shinichi! Te encantará. Es un maníaco de los detectives, pero es muy cariñoso, en el fondo.

-Her…Her…Hermanito…- Shinichi mi hermano. Eso ya era demasiado. Me quiero morir. Tierra trágame!

Llegamos a la mansión Kudo. Está como siempre. Shinichi está en casa. Es verdad. Vacaciones. Total, a mí me da igual. En mi estado…Entramos en la casa. Yusaku se va a la salita,Yukiko me acompaña a la habitación de Shinichi. Noto que me suben los colores a la cara. Estoy como un tomate!Ay, dios mío…Abre la puerta. Shinichi está haciendo los deberes de verano. Me mira atentamente durante un rato. Ahora estoy a un paso de desmayarme. Sus ojos mirándome tan fijamente…Que corte! Me habrá reconocido? Espero que no…

-Te presento a tu hermanita, Ikuko. Dile hola a Shinichi, Ikuko!- Ikuko? Vaya nombre, dios mío.

-Esto…Holaa…Shi…Shinichi…-me desmayo en cualquier momento. Yukiko nos deja solos. Es lo peor que podía pasar.

-Hola, bienvenida. Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? No tienes padres?- no conozco a este Shinichi. La cara le ha cambiado de repente. Tiene un rostro agradable, y dócil. Nada que ver con el frío Shinichi de siempre…

-Mi…Mis padres están en un…un hospital…en…en el extranjero…su…sufrieron un accidente de coche…-vaya manera de mentir. Cuando me pongo, me pongo. Hay que ver. Me sorprende a mí misma.

-Pobrecita. Bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien, eh? Ah, otra cosa, si en el cole se meten contigo, me lo dices. Es que siempre he querdio decir eso. nn – me quedo de piedra. Vaya con Shinihci!

-Vale!Oye, donde duermo yo?

-Ven, te lo enseñaré.- me cogió de la mano. Ay mi madre, que me muero. Llegamos a una habitación, la que quedaba justo al lado de la suya. Las dos habitaciones estaba unidas. No había pared que las separase. Es una tontería que haya salido para ir a la misma habitación, pero bueno. Había un escritorio, una estantería con muuuchos libros, una ventana que daba al jardín y dos camas. Las dos camas estaban juntas.

-Oye, en qué cama duermo?-vaya pregunta, yo también.

-En la de la derecha. A mi lado. Quieres? O quieres separar tu cama. Como quieras.

-Me…me…me da i…igual…-dormimos juntos? No puedo! Me moriré!

-Bueno, así, no pasa nada, las dejamos así. Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a alguien, Ikuko. Ven siéntate.- Nos sentamos en un par sillas que había. Me pregunto a quien le recodaría. – Es una persona muy especial para mí. La conozco desde que eramos muy pequeños, para mí es mi única amiga. Ella es única. Es muy fuerte, pero llora con facilidad. Pero no me importa. Se te parece físicamente. Mucho.

-En serio? Como se llama?-como si no lo supiera.

-Uy…Si la ves, no se lo digas, eeh? Se llama Ran. Ran Mouri.

Emm…Ese nombre me suena. No será…Ops. Creo que soy yo. Sé que no está bien, pero…Vamos a jugar un poco -.

-Y…ella te gusta?

-Pues, la verdad, mucho. Siempre me apoya, se preocupa mucho por mí, y es muy buena persona.

-De verdad?- No puedo contener la emoción. Soy muy espontánea.

-Sí. Oye, te importa quedarte aquí, es que estoy haciendo deberes. No quiero aburrirte más.Si vas a jugar, corre la cortina, así estarás más tranquila. –diciendo esto, se fue.

Bien, ahora hay que reflexionar. Corro la cortina. A ver. Recapitulemos. 1. Me secuestran. 2. Me llevan a un sitio muy oscuro. 3. Me hacen beber un potingue que me hace encoger. Encoger? Esto me suena **Si que ha tardado en enterarte, guapa…** Shinichi! Sí! Eso es! Me ha pasado lo mismo que a Shinihci! Oh, no! Entonces la organización dsigue en pie? No puede ser. Gin, Vodka y los demás están en la cárcel. Espera…

**RECORDANDO…**

**La conversación telefónica de la mujer extraña.**

****

**_-No, lo encontramos en una bodega, bajo una trampilla, en la central. Sí. Enseguida te la traigo. Sí, los antiguos la usaban para... _**

****

-Los antiguos? Se ve que antes que ellos había otra gente... Espera! Todo cuadra! La antigua organización. Los hombres de negro. Hombres de negro Men In BlackMIB O sea que… Nueva organización WIB Women In Black! Claro! Son los succesores de los MIB! Pero si se lo digo a Shinichi…Le pondré en peligro. Y no quiero. No. No se lo diré. Pero se lo tengo que contar a alguien. Sí, a Sonoko…Supongo que es la única en quien puedo confiar. Tengo que ir ahora.

-Shinichi?

-Dime, Ikuko.

-Puedo ir a jugar con mis amigos al parque?

-Claro! Pero vuelve antes de que anochezca.

-Vale!- digo yo, ya dirigiéndome a la puerta.

A ver, una cabina telefónica… Ah! Ahí hay una. Bien, a ver… Ya está:

-PIIIIIIIIIIP-PIIIIIIIIIIIIP-Diga?

-Ah! Sonoko? Sí, eeh. Soy Ran. No sé cómo decirtelo. No te lo puedo contar por teléfono. Mejor quedamos delante de mi casa y te lo cuento, vale?

- Que? Shinichi por fin se te ha…PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP…Ran?

Voy ccorriendo. Oh.. Está papá. Le echo de menos. Y sólo ha pasado un día. Menos mal que les llamé y les dije que estaba en el extranjero… Allí viene Sonoko!

-Em… Sonoko…

- Eh? Hola maja, quien eres?

-Pueees… Soy Ran…

-Quééé?

****

**_Fin Capítulo 2_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueeno! Qué os ha parecido? Soy un poco mala eh? Cómo se lo tomara Sonoko? Ya veremos…jaja Bueno, pues este capítulo se lo dedico a dos personas que son: Vermi-chan, y ran-neechan! Supongo que ya las conoceis, por sus fanfics. Son para mí auténticas maestras! Bueno, ya sabéis, va por vosotras! Espero que os guste a todos, eso sí.

Bueno, vamos con los comentarios:

**Meicosr:** Weno, aquí lo tienes. Lo siento, pero te tendrás que esperar un poco. Es que no me ha cabido la sorpresa:P Zoy malaa! Lo siento, otra vez será nn

Dww Wapaa!

**Vermi-chan:** No me dijiste que tu pensabas hacer uno con esta idea? De que la Ran se encogiese? Pos mira, a ver si coincide!xDxD Wenu, wapa, Falisitats pel teu Fic! Ta mu be! Kisses.

**KudoRaine: **Wenas! Mira, veus, te l'he dedicat. Es que em sap greu que no tinguessiu la sorpresa! Jeje I a part d'això, perquè m'encanten els teus Fics. Speru que siguem amigues! Dwww Wapa!

Bueno, lo que decía, que la sorpresa tendrá que ser pa'l próximo capitulo! Mandarme reviews porfaa! Y ya veremos!

KISSESS!DeWWSs!

Ranm92


	3. Sorpresas en la WIB

**LA NUEVA ORGANIZACIÓN**

Comentarios míos

"Lugar"

En el capítulo anterior…

A Ran le dieron de beber el APTX 4869 y se encogió hasta la edad de 7 años. Los padres de Shinichi la acogieron en casa sin saber la verdad. Será que la historia se repite de nuevo? Ran decide contárselo a Sonoko. Cómo se lo tomará?

**_Capítulo 3: Sorpresas en la WIB_**

-Quéééé?- Sonoko casi se desmaya. Entramos en un bar.

-Sonoko, tienes que creerme! A ver… Pregúntame algo que sólo sepa yo!

-Uff…A ver…Quien es el más maniatico de los detectives más maniático de todos los tiempos?-bah, está chupado.

-Shinichi Kudo.

-Respuesta correcta. Oye, de verdad eres Ran? Uff…Es que es muy fuerte, de verdad. Esas tías están muy p'allá, eeh? Cómo puede ser que… Aiiix. No quiero ni pensarlo.

-Sonoko. Tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Tú no sabes lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser esa gente. Si se enteran de que sigo viva, me matarán a mí, y a todos los de mi alrededor. Yo conozco sus planes, y su veneno, vi a una de ellas negociando con alguien por teléfono sobre el veneno. Averigüé que tenían algo de veneno en la central, pero no tenían suficiente para venderlo. Por eso me querían matar. Para cerrarme la boca. Pero nadie creerá a una niña. Así que debo conseguir el antídoto.

-Está bien, tranquila. Pero tendrías que saber dónde están. Sabes algo de su central? Cómo era, o de qué se rodeaba.

-Sí, recuerda que estaba muy oscuro. Cuando salí vi muchos edificios bajos. Parecían…Fábricas! Claro! El polígono industrial abandonado! Es un sitio perfecto! Aislado, y oscuro. Tengo que pedir ayuda. Sonoko, tú me podrías acompañar. Esta noche. Trae linternas. A ver… Tengo un plan. Tu irás allí con la excusa de querer formar parte de la organización. Entonces, tu, con tu talento de actriz, intentarás ganarte la confianza de alguna de ellas. Por ejemplo, dices que has atracado un banco, y que el dinero está escondido en una nave cercana, y le das una llave falsa. Entonces, te habrás ganado su confianza. Luego, le dices que eres científica y estás investigando los venenos mortales, que es un tema muy interesante. Ellos te darán la información sobre el APTX 4869. Tú la meterás en el disquet que te daré. Entonces, silba. Yo me pondré debajo de la ventana, y tu me tiras el disquet. Entonces, les dices que tienes que ir a buscar el dinero a la nave, y me vienes a buscar a la puerta trasera. Todo eso, por supuesto, lo harás con una máscara que le pediré a Yukiko.

-A Yukiko? Ella lo sabe?

-Mmm…No. Pero vivo con ellos.

-Sonoko tiene una expresión en la cara que no me gusta un pelo.

-Ayyy mi pillina!Y no me habías contado nada!

De nuevo, roja a más no poder.

-Bueno, quedamos en el mismo sitio que hoy, a las siete. Adiós. Por cirto! Llévate gusntes de estos transparentes. Si cogen tus huellas digitales, despídete. Adiós.

-A…Adiós. Vay

Shinichi es una mala influencia para ella.-la oigo que dice mientras se va.

Bien. Es arriesgado, pero no quiero poner en peligro a más gente.

-Ya estoy en casa. Mamá Yukiko!

-Dime cariño.

Uf… Como se lo digo? Oye, que necesito una máscara para salvar al mundo de una organización de psicópatas. No, demasiada información.

-Mmm… Me han dicho que eras actriz, no?

-Ahh! Sí, así es.

-Me prestarías una máscara de las tuyas? Es para una cosa que haremos en el cole, el primer día. Nos lo dijeron antes de irnos de vacaciones…-bastante creíble, no?

-Claro! Ven, escoge.

Entramos en su habitación. Espectacular. Tenía un gran espejo decorando la pared. En la parte tocador, había un montón de cabezas de porexpan con pelucas, máscaras, y millones de cosméticos. Hu

Hubo una que me gustó desde el principio. Tenía la cara pálida, el pelo negro, largo y brillante. Sí, serviría. Tenía cara de mala.

-Ésta de aquí porfavor! Es que es para Hallowe'en.

-Quieres que te la pruebe?

-No, gracias, más tarde. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

-De nada, aisuru. Sabes que estoy para lo que quieras.-dice con un guiño.

Le devuelvo el guiño, y miro el reloj mientras bajo las escaleras. 6.45 pm. Vale. Voy bien de tiempo.

-Mamá Yuki, es que una amiga del cole me ha invitado cenar. Volveré pronto.-le doy un beso en la mejilla, por si acaso no vuelvo.

-Que te diviertas, hija.

"6,55 pm. Agencia de detectives Mouri."

-Venga, vamos. Iremos en taxi.

-Vale. Allí viene uno. Taxiii!- dice Sonoko.

Se para. Bien, no hay marcha atrás.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Holaa! Lo siento muchíísimoo! En este capítulo, tampoco he podido poneros la sorpresaa! Ahora, Meico, si que no merezco vivir. Os prometo que en el próximo capítulo os lo pongo. Os doy mi palabra. Bueno, me despido del mundo sin haber terminado el fan fic. Lo lamento por los lectores a quienes les interesaba este Fic. Bueeno. En fin, me llevaré la sorpresa a la tumba, entonces… JeJe. A no ser que…Sí recibo almenos 4 reviews! Entonces, y sólo entonces, reviviré.

Meicosr: Bueno, meico, ahora sí tienes motivos para no responder a tus actos. Lo siento de verdad, es que si no me enrollaba mucho…Me alegro que te guste el fic, pero ya sabes que te toca si quieres que lo sigaaaa…;)jejeje Hala, y tu sigue el tuyo! TkM!

Vermi-chan: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y mis más sinceras disculpas, de veras.

KudoRanie: Wolas Wapa! Al final no ens vem veure. Llàstima… Wenu, també et dic el mateix. Ho sento moolt! Espero que em perdoneu algun dia:P

Bueno, por cierto, también quisiera hacer un poco dde propaganda sobre mi otro fic, un nuevo romance. Leedlo, aver que os parece! Pliss!

Hala, dEwWw!

KISSESSS!


	4. Matrimonios Oscuros

**UNA NUEVA ORGANIZACIÓN**

**Comentarios míos**

**"Lugar"**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

**_"6,55 pm. Agencia de detectives Mouri."_**

**_-Venga, vamos. Iremos en taxi._**

**_-Vale. Allí viene uno. Taxiii!- dice Sonoko._**

**_Se para. Bien, no hay marcha atrás._**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

****

**_Capítulo 4: Matrimonios oscuros_**

Adelante. Me preguntaréis: estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? Bueno y si no lo preguntáis, da igual. La respuesta es NO. No estoy segura. Pero quiero mucho a Shinichi, y no quiero que salga perjudicado.

-Ya hemos llegado.-es lo último que quería oír. Le pago, y nos vamos. Es un barrio oscuro, tétrico, y…en fin, óptimo para ese tipo de gente.

-Bueno, a ver…Era la nave más grande. Y tenía fachada despintada.- recuerdo yo.

- Bien, me parece que es aquella de allí.- tiene razón. Qué recuerdos…

Sonoko se pone la máscara de Yukiko. Sí, yo creo que es bastante creíble. Con la bata de científica, y los guantes de cirujana…Y una cámara oculta en el botó superior de la bata. Todo listo.

-Vamos, llama a la puerta. Ah! Y pregunta por Ronnie. Oí su nombre la última vez que entré. Creo que es la jefa. Es la que me dio el veneno. Te acuerdas de la Organización de Shinichi? Pues utilizaban nombres en clave a base de bebidas alcohólicas. Así que puede ser que éstas hayan seguido el ejemplo. Ronnie puede venir de alguna bebida alcohólica…

-Ron. Es el ron.

-Eh? Y tu como sabes tanto de bebidas de este tipo.

-Mi padre es dueño de una pequeña empresa de estas bebidas, y he oído algún nombre…

-Perfecto. Toma. Es un transmisor de los de los detectives juveniles. Yo tengo otro. Si tienes dudas, solo tienes que decírmelo. Es que la cámara no tiene sonido.

-Sí. Vale.

Llama a la puerta. Como la noche lo ha cubrido ya todo con su oscuridad, no a sido difícil esconderme. Me extraña que no haya guardias ni nada vigilando la puerta. En fin…

Veo una mujer más bien bajita, también de negro. Lleva una targetita enganchada al traje. "Wine". Era de esperar. Le hace pasar. Pasillo oscuro. Una puerta al final. Se abre. La misma habitación donde me pusieron a mí, bueno, donde me dejaron a mi. Sonoko habla con la mujer. Enciende el transmisor.

-Me gustaría que me dieran información sobre algunos venenos, ya sean mortales o enco…Digo…O que tengan otros efectos sobre los humanos.

La mato. Casi mete la pata. Vaya susto.

Wine: Sobre alguno en concreto?

Sonoko: Bueno, oí algo sobre un veneno llamado aptx 4869. Es posible?

Wine: Sí, es nuestra última adquisición. Le gustaría ver su composición?

Sonoko: No me gustaría parecer tan directa. Bueno, en realidad, como desde siempre había querido formar parte de una organización así…Tenga.

Oigo el ruido de unas llaves.

Wine: Qué abren esas llaves?

Sonoko: Abren una nave de aquí cerca. Hace poco lo robé del Central Bank, en USA.

Wine: En Estados Unidos? Pero si es el banco más bien vigilado del mundo!

Sonoko: Es que mi sistema es único. Tengo mucha gente trabajando para mí…

Wine: Bueno, creo que nos serás útil. Aquí tienes el ordenador. Tienes aquí toda la información que necesitas.

Sonoko: Vale, gracias.

Wine: Bueno, para empezar, esta es una organización seria. Nosotros comerciamos y negociamos ilegalmente con el extranjero, o en el país mismo. Cada 10 años renovamos personal, y buscamos nuevo. Este año toca, así que has tenido suerte.

Sonoko: Y con la gente que ya no os sirve? Se jubilan?

Wine: Je, nos deshacemos de ella.

Sonoko: Eee…Sí, vale.

Wine: En la organización sólo aceptamos mujeres. Cada una tenemos nombre de bebidas alcohólicas. Tú te llamas…-consulta una libreta.- Heineken. Si necesitas algo estoy en mi despacho, al final del pasillo de la planta de arriba.

Sonoko se queda sola. Se le ve aliviada. Se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca el transmisor. Se sienta delante del ordenador. Una pantalla donde pide una contraseña.

-Crxxxx…. Crxxxx…Ran! Ran? Me oyes?

-Xxt! No grites! Sí, te oigo. Qué tal?

-Perfecto. Esa tal Ronnie se lo ha creído. Me han dado un nombre. Es algo así como…Hein…No sé qué.

-Heineken? Vaya nombres. Sí. Es el nombre de una cerveza. Bueno, eso no viene a cuento.

-En una sala oscura, con una sola ventana, bajo la que supuestamente, estás tu.

-Sí, oigo tu voz ahí arriba. Además no me lo cuentes, que te he estado viendo por la pantalla de este mini ordenador.

-Bien. A ver. Estoy delante de un ordenador portátil. Hay una ventanita en que me pide una contraseña.

-Una contraseña? A ver…Tiene que ser algo realacionado con el alcohol. Prueba con el nombre de la jefa. Por si acaso.

-Tic-Tic-Tic-Tic-Tic-Tic. Contraseña incorrecta**Y por qué no se lo preguntará a alguien de la organización?**

-Uff…Mira, yo no soy Shinichi, yo no puedo pretender…Mira, Sonoko, pregútaselo a alguien de allí.-me rindo.

Oigo pasos. Una voz masculina. Mascullina? Pero si… Si era una organización de mujeres! Sonoko! No puede ser que… Ay Dios mío, tengo que entrar ahí dentro!

-Mira, no sé si debería meterme, pero creo que es demasiado precipitado darle ese tipo de información a un novato.

-Ya lo sé, cariño, pero nos puede ser de gran ayuda. Es una científica precoz, y se ve que es una superdotada, y no sé qué más. Nos viene muy bien alguien así en la Organización.

Cariño? Pero de qué va esto? La mujer parece que es Ronnie, la jefa.

-Puede que sí, pero…No sé…

Menuda es Sonoko. Superdotada? Científica precoz? Y quién es ese hombre? No puedo verle. Arriba se enciende una luz. Bien así podré ver quién…Aaa….AAAAAAAAAAH! Es…Es…Este hombre es…GIN!


End file.
